The present invention is concerned with the method of forming a laminated structure best exemplified by a textile sheet carrying on one face thereof a layer which may be porous and which may serve to simulate leather. Such structures are produced by coating a substrate such as a textile sheet with a latently foamable mass, for instance with a polyvinylchloride plastisol having a blowing agent incorporated therein, and by solidifying the plastisol layer and activating the blowing agent, a more or less leatherlike layer was formed on the substrate.
However, to proceed in this manner is connected with several disadvantages. The plastisol or the like, upon being applied to the textile sheet will tend to fill the interstices thereof and also to enter the capillaries of the textile fibers. This will not only increase the consumption of the material applied to the textile material, but will also cause locking of the textile material so that the final product will not possess the desired flexibility.